No Remedy
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: I could have him pleading at my knees, praying for just a touch – retribution was a fickle thing. My name is Lillian Truscott and six-hundred years ago...I died. Loe!
1. Death Shall Hath No Dominion

_Hey, so...here's a new story - I'll only continue it if people actually like it lols...hopefully you do because I quite liked writing this chapter. My other story 'All I See is You...' will have one more chapter if you were reading that and then I'll start working on the sequeal._

_Please, if you read this, place a review in - it seriously does help with the putting up of chapters sooners...no jokes. :)_

_Thanks!_

_Hope you all enjoy! :)_

_Sparkz_

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
Death Shall Hath No Dominion_**

_Hi, my name is Lillian Truscott and six hundred years ago I died. It wasn't planned or anything – I had everything to live for but, just like the majority of deaths, it came surprisingly. I can't say it was painless because it was. It wasn't as the story-books leave you to believe; death wasn't kind. Death was harsh and cold. There wasn't heat. You can't feel when your hearts stopped – everything slows down. Movement becomes difficult; straining even. Just a step and your body seizes up. There was nothing there. No light, no heat...nothing._

_Death wasn't your friend – it never could be. It took you away from everything you had ever learnt to love; everything you aspired to be. It was dark and dank. It rotted your flesh; left you in the ground alone. Everything was alone. There weren't friends in death. There wasn't family. There wasn't anything familiar. It was all new. It was all scary. _

_The funny thing about death is that it's inevitable – everyone dies one way or another. We can pretend to live a life free from the __**fear**__ of death but we're never free from death itself. It creeps up on us sooner than we think and leaves us grasping for another chance. I should know – I'm dead. I've been through the fear, acceptance and finality of death and it isn't fun. I can always feel the grief I've caused the people that I loved. It seems to constantly waver in the air around me; intoxicating. _

_Every now and then I feel someone visit my grave – I imagine them placing flowers next to the headstone. 'Lillian Truscott – loved for her originality, missed for her heart.' Just a dream among the dead. I always used to wonder about life after death – if people ever did anything worthwhile. If souls just floated out-of-sight; watching our every move. If ancestors still breathed the air we breathed, only in a differed plane. I wondered about death but I didn't want it. I had a life to live and friends to love. _

_My life was planned from the beginning – marry rich and live out a life of luxury. My parents...they were what they were. They were there when I needed them. They were the ideal parents of any young girl. A house cemented in love – a home. _

_I was seventeen when I died. I was young. I had yet to learn everything that there was to learn about life. My life was cut short and I was left grasping for another chance. I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone. I just wanted one more hug from my family – one more game with my friends. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be buried in the ground. I didn't want my flesh to rot away with time. I didn't want anything to do with death. I just wanted my family. I just wanted air. I just wanted to feel the beat of my heart again. I just wanted to feel the sun on my skin. I just wanted to feel. _

_Death isn't fickle. It doesn't bend – they are no rules. It's like time; forever there and unchanging. Nothing can stop death. No amount of avoidance could deter death. It was forever there – ticking away. You couldn't outrun death. Its pace was un-matched. Whether you were old or young...moral or immoral – death was there. It would creep ever closer with each passing day; seeking out its next victim. I hate it. I hate the terror of humanity of such a thing. _

_Death wasn't to be feared, no, death was to be accepted. The sooner humanity accepted the factor of death – the sooner peace would arrive. You could die today or tomorrow or in the next ten years. It was funny that way; unpredictable, striking at the most surprising moments. _

_My death wasn't an accident; no, it was planned. The sharp word of tongue, the flicker of canine teeth. I was made into something that I had no word for. My senses were heightened, my strength increased – I was __**modified. **__When death came, I sunk gratefully into its embrace but, it didn't last. It used to only be a story but now it is reality. Instead of rotting flesh, I got an insatiable hunger – a fierce wickedness. Instead of loneliness, I got a different kind of family. _

_The funny thing about death is...it was only the beginning for me. _

_**Death, rock me asleep,  
Bring me to quiet rest,  
Let pass my weary guiltless ghost  
Out of my careful breast.  
Toll on, thou passing bell;  
Ring out my doleful knell;  
Let thy sound my death tell.  
Death doth draw nigh;  
There is no remedy.**_

**My pains who can express?  
Alas, they are so strong;  
My dolour will not suffer strength  
My life for to prolong.  
Toll on, thou passing bell;  
Ring out my doleful knell;  
Let thy sound my death tell.  
Death doth draw nigh;  
There is no remedy.**

**Alone in prison strong  
I wait my destiny.  
Woe worth this cruel hap that I  
Should taste this misery!  
Toll on, thou passing bell;  
Ring out my doleful knell;  
Let thy sound my death tell.  
Death doth draw nigh;  
There is no remedy.**

**Farewell, my pleasures past,  
Welcome, my present pain!  
I feel my torments so increase  
That life cannot remain.  
Cease now, thou passing bell;  
Rung is my doleful knell;  
For the sound my death doth tell.  
Death doth draw nigh;  
There is no remedy.**

**_ - __Anne Boleyn_**

* * *

She landed effortlessly – wisps of hair hanging in the wind. Her eyes were lighted blue; brilliantly standing out in the dark night. She crouches slowly, blending into the shadows of the night. Tilting her head gently, she scans the crowd. Gazing at the crowd, her blood begins to pump. Her fingers clench tightly; gripping the rooftop fiercely. "You're getting slow..." she murmured softly, feeling another presence beside her. She swayed with the wind, her body moving along with the shadows.

"No...You're getting slack," he retorted, sending a fierce glare her way. He didn't care how much she thought she knew, she didn't know everything. He was still her elder and she had to respect that. He was still the one that people answered too.

"There's no such thing," she replied flippantly, her gaze trained on the humanity below her. She was amazed by the change that time ensued. So many things were different from the past. Lights became brighter, words became colder – humans were pulling away from each other. People turned away and that was where they came in. The one's left behind were free for the taking.

His gaze settled on her – studying her movements. Her dark-denim jean clung seductively to her legs, covered only by her black knee-high boots. Her top was sheer and white, not even hiding the bright-pink bra underneath. She wore one necklace; long and silver – glittering in the light. He remembered that. It was off her first victim; a token of her life ahead. He sighed in exhaustion, "Why are we here?" His eyes had averted to the raucous below them.

"The house is cramped Lancastor. You and I both know how William gets when they get in contact with us," she shrugged, licking her suddenly dry lips. She could feel the hearts beating beneath her – hear the blood rushing through their veins. Her fingers only tightened around the ledge; the metal creaking under her strength.

"Careful Lillian," Lancastor snapped, his eyes narrowing as a human gazed up towards them. He knew they couldn't be seen. Human eye-sight and shadows never worked well together.

"Relax Lance...feel the music..." Lillian hummed, arching her back erotically; biting her lip as she gazed at him. She could see the lust hidden in his gaze and she grinned. She loved the power she held over him. Her body straightened, leaning over the ledge ever-so-slightly. With one last glance over her shoulder at Lancastor, she grinned cheekily, "Live alittle."

"Lillian!" he snapped, feebly reaching out to her as she jumped into the ground – gracefully landing on her two feet. He hated how she just left him wanting, waiting for something to happen. She had been dead for just over six-hundred years and yet she had never lost her playful side. She was always up for alittle harmless flirting. No one could hold her down. She controlled her own life.

'_Catch me if you can Lancastor...'_ her voice echoed in his head, her form blending intimately with the bustling humans. He had never wanted to strangle the girl more than he had now, but he only smiled. She was always fascinated with the game of cat-and-mouse between people and he let her indulge in her curiosity. He could never say no to the blonde. She had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it. Sighing, he gracefully fell the five-storey drop below him; crouching low. He'd play her game for now.

* * *

She laughed, really laughed, enjoying the cold air. She loved running, enjoying the cold night. Nothing competed with brushing through humanity – ever-so-gently brushing against something so fragile; life. Living, breathing life. It always fascinated her. People exhausted themselves to the extent of death and yet, some just breezed through. Hardly anyone stood still just to feel and she missed that. Everything was slower in her world – nothing moved at a faster pace. Movement was slow, her senses extremely heightened.

Testing herself, she closed her eyes – darting between the billions of people. The noise was loud – their voices continuously chattering. It was intoxicating; the mix of life and death. Her speed picked up. She squeezed her eyes even tighter, pleading for a respite. The air was rushing past her, passing people who turned to stare – she knew she had to slow it down. She was moving unnaturally.

Her feet stopped suddenly, her world titling. She had hit something; rebounding off of it and landing on her ass. Grumbling slightly, she opened her eyes to meet another pair. Worry filled the young mans gaze as he offered her a hand.

"I'm so sorry, I seriously didn't see you," he smiled, flinching slightly at the coolness of her hand.

"It's fine...I'm a klutz anyway, so, don't worry about it," she brushed off, rubbing her sore bottom gently. She stepped back slightly, her pupils dilating. She didn't want to scare the boy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned, stepping closer to the blonde. She looked as if she was in pain and he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be the reason as to why she was hurt.

"It's okay...really," she nodded, standing up straight. Her eyes trailed over his form; skimming over the unnecessary. All she cared about was the eyes – you could see everything through the eyes. His were brown, flecked with hazel. She could see confusion settle deep within his gaze and she tilted her head in her own confusion.

"Your not...you don't know who I am do?" he asked, shock lacing his tone. His eyes darted between hers and the crowd around them – he needed to get out of the public place.

"Should I?" She cocked an eye-brow, shifting from one foot to the other. She had to start moving again or else Lancastor would catch her. She had to make him atleast work for it.

"Joseph Jonas," he stated, extending his hand towards her. It was a rare thing to come across someone who didn't know who he was and he liked that. She was completely oblivious to his celebrity status and it was refreshing. He didn't have to pretend around her.

Her eyes widened, but not at his name. Lancastor was close and she needed to leave. She sent the boy a small smile and nod, before turning and sprinting away. She didn't turn around to look because she knew he was still standing there – his hand extended. She didn't mean to be rude but she wanted to just get away from everything. 'Josephs' blood was calling to her and in time – they'd meet again. She'd make sure of that.

* * *

_Okay, so if it wasn't clear...Lillys' a vampire lols. The rest will be explained in later chapters if anyone likes the story :)_

_Review!!_

_Sparks :)_


	2. Just A Moment

_It's been two days. Fourty-eight hours. Two-thousand, eight-hundred and eighty minutes. One-hundred, seventy-two thousand and eight-hundred seconds. I haven't had a clear head for two days. The young man was following me. I don't know what happened. One minute there's just the rush of freedom and then I'm haunted, once again, by humanity. _

_It wasn't anything spectacular really – just a simple touch. There wasn't a large flash of significance; there wasn't a choir of angels singing 'hallelujah' – nothing like you'd imagine it. I can still see his face, as clear as day and the confusion reeking off of his skin. He didn't understand my departure or my obliviousness to who he was; it was slightly entertaining. _

_I didn't want this fascination with the boy. I didn't want to be looking for him. I can still feel the call of his blood – deliciously calling for me. His smell was intoxicating; he wasn't coated with the chemicals the majority of the human race was covered in. No, he smelled just like him. It was fascinating._

_The coven have been absent, supposedly something is going down with the council – some sort of retribution. I'm supposed to be there, leading them but, I couldn't leave LA. There was something about the boy that I had to get to know. He was under my skin and I wasn't sure if I wanted to rip him apart or let him live. _

_My hands flexed just thinking of tilting his neck, trailing a hand along his jugular – draining him dry. I could make it painful, retribution for the fickle fascination, or, I could make it pleasurable. I could have him begging for more; praying to hold on just alittle bit longer. I could have him pleading at my knees, praying for just a touch – retribution was a fickle thing. _

_**There are moments in our lives that affect us more than anything else. These are the moments that no matter what, through the rough times and through the best of times, stay with us – down to our hearts and souls. They refuse to release their hold. They define who we are, what we are and what we stand for. They define who we have come to be and what we shall remain.**_

_**These moments are like the very air we breathe. They grow within us and build as the days' flow on and the years pass us by. They don't need to be framed or pictured in albums. They don't need a thousand people to be remembered by and they don't require any attention to be maintained.**_

_**These moments are our deepest and fondest memories. They stay with us and never escape. They cradle our dreams with soft embraces and gently kiss away our fears of what tomorrow will bring. They are what we all share, but never realise. They are what we all have experience but in our own unique way.**_

_**The first kiss.**_

_**The first love.**_

_**The first embrace.**_

_**The first time you realized just how powerful love can be.**_

_**It's funny how something so fragile can be so strong. Love can bend and break with ease, but it can always grow and become stronger than any force imaginable. It can weather all the storms **_

_**and shelter us form the cold bitterness of the world. It can lift us up to touch the horizon and it can let us down to touch the deepest ocean. We can drown in its glory and bask in its light.**_

_**You never realise just how empty it feels without it in your life. You suddenly see how dull the sky is, how lifeless the flowers are and how bitter the days can be. It's ironic how without it, we are incomplete, but we are left without it for so long. Perhaps you really don't know what you've got until it's gone.**_

_** -Unknown**_

* * *

Screams – murderous, blood-curling screams. Girls, thousands of girls, jam-packed into a limited arena. It was heaven and hell mixed in one. The pumpin of blood, the dark lights; it was the perfect cover for a hunt. The only problem was that there were too many and too much movement. The place was too crowded; too many people would see the damage. Too many people would see _them_ as they actually were.

"You said it would this would be interesting Lillian...I have yet to be fascinated," he grumbled, his eyes flashing a quick golden. He hadn't fed yet and being surrounded by so many willing humans – it truly was hard. He had to fight the instinct to immediately attack and devour. Savage and mutilate.

"I said it would be fascinating for _me_ Lance...not you," she retorted, guiding him through the pulsating crowd. She needed to get as close to the stage as possible – she needed to be sure. She had been looking, trying to salvage what was left of her thoughts. He invaded her mind and yet, he had no clue. He had no idea that he was all she ever thought about since their meeting. Time moves so much slower for her kind.

"And yet here I am," he muttered, gazing around the arena. There were so many people that could so easily be taken but he was on strict rules tonight. There was to be no feeding, their leader had instructed so – it was just to clear Lillys' mind. Everyone had noticed the girls' distracted state.

"Because you love me," she whispered, nipping his ear gently. She slid her hand along his arm, flushing her body against his. She knew just how he'd react at her closeness and she grinned as he gripped her hips tightly – pulling her even closer. They weren't together, no, they were just friends. The line between friendship and lovers only blurred between them.

"Tease," he stated, pushing her gently away. He knew she'd never take their flirtations further than just a kiss and he hated that. She had him wrapped around her finger and he hated her for it. He hated that he couldn't define what they were.

"You'll enjoy it," she winked, turning to face the stage. They were right at the end of the catwalk, his arms encircling her waist. She comfortably leaned back into his embrace as the lights dim. She smiled as the screams grew quiet, just a low hum filling the humans' souls. It was peaceful. She closed her eyes gently as the music picked up and the screams erupted again. The night would definitely be long.

* * *

He didn't know why he was so nervous – it was just like any other show they did. The crowd was always different but reacted the same. Girlish screams filled his ears as he followed his brothers under the stage – quickly plugging in his connection to the band.

"You okay bro?" his little brother asked, jumping on the spot. They always did it to get their blood pumping – to boost up their performance.

"'Tis fine fro'bro," he nodded, biting his lip. Trepidation was running through his veins and he was nervous – really nervous for the first time. He didn't know what was waiting him in the crowd but it was making him nervous. It was pumping through his veins; invading his senses.

"You nervous?" his older brother questioned, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Usually his younger brother was jumping around, but at the moment, he was stock-still. Confusion and nervousness was present in his younger brothers' eyes.

"Just alittle," he replied honestly, gripping the steel bars behind him tightly. They were supposed to be lifted up off of the stage on the contraption but he wasn't sure if his legs would keep him up. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Just relax Joe...it's just another night," his younger brother shrugged, gripping his guitar tightly. He didn't want to make it obvious, but he was just as nervous as Joe. It was always the same each night – one brother would be the nervous out of all of them. It was their job to calm them down.

"I dunno what it is 'bout tonight Nick...something's gonna happen. I can feel it," Joe murmured softly, gazing down at his feet. He couldn't explain the feeling about tonight but he knew everything would change. It was pumping through his veins – the knowledge of change.

"It's gonna be fine Joe, nothing's irregular about tonight," his older brother stated, squeezing Joes' shoulder gently. They were about to start the concert and he didn't want Joe to start freaking out.

"We'll see Kevin, we'll see," Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt the floor below him slowly begin to move and his grip on the rail tightened. He couldn't help the fear creep through his veins but he tried to shake it off. It wouldn't do him any good if he was off kilter for the night.

* * *

_Feed..._The instinct was pumping through her veins. There were too many people. There were too many human bodies rubbing up against her arms – accidentally brushing flesh against flesh. She could hear it; she could almost taste it. It crawled along her skin and sunk into her flesh. Her body was humming with the feel of humanity.

"You need to calm down," Lance murmured into her ear, placing a hand on her lower-back to guide her. The concert was over and he had to admit, he did enjoy it. It was obvious that the middle-man had some sort of infatuation with Lillian – it was all in the eyes. They were both glued to each other.

"I'm fine," she snapped, stepping ahead of him. They were in-line to 'meet and greet' with the band. They just had to make it past security and temptation.

"Lillian," he growled, his eyes flashing a bright yellow quickly. He was annoyed that she wouldn't listen – he could see what she was about to do. She hadn't fed in-so-long that she couldn't control her urges well-enough. If she wasn't careful, everyone would find out exactly what she was.

"Lance..." she mocked, bowing her head in regret. She knew he was right but she couldn't give-in. She was strong-enough to control her urges; she needed to just get a glimpse of him. If she saw him once, he'd be out of her mind.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here for the band...backstage," Lance stated, pointing towards the two lanyard tags that both he and Lilly wore. His hand grazed her back and kept her steady as he saw her sway slightly.

"I'm not a child Lancaster...I can walk alone," she snapped, turning away from his offered hand. She didn't need anyones help – she could control her urges. She had been alive for 600-hundred years; surely she could control herself.

"Then stop acting as such Lillian," he growled, his eyes flashing a golden yellow. She wasn't the only one that hadn't fed in a long time; he was just as hungry. He didn't even know why she had decided to go to a place so full of humanity yet so far out of reach. They weren't apart of the real world – she didn't seem to understand that.

"Careful Lance...gotta watch that eye change," she smirked, shrugging off his retort. She knew he was just as she was – they couldn't really deny it for much longer. She'd only catch a glimpse and then they'd be gone. She only needed a touch and she'd forget – hopefully.

"Get it over with Lilly – I wanna get out of here," he nodded stiffly, ignoring her playful attitude. He didn't have time for it nor did he want to act on it. He could feel something in the air and he didn't like it. His senses were tingling and he knew something was about to happen – he just didn't know what.

"Right," she stated, knowing better than to mess with him when he was in that mood. She knew he felt something but he wouldn't share with her until she needed to know. Her eyes scanned the room – they weren't there yet. The boys' obviously needed time to cool-down after the show and she knew that the fans were sympathetic to that. "There not her..."

'_I can't believe we're about to meet them!'_

'_I know...the concert was so cool!'_

'_Did you see Joe staring at that one girl in the middle?'_

'_Yeah, she is so lucky...he couldn't take his eyes off of her!'_

'_Oh my god! That's her Jen...'_

'_What? Where? Do you reckon they're like...together?'_

'_I don't think so...I mean, she didn't even look like she knew the words to their songs...wouldn't a girlfriend know that stuff?'_

'_She's looking this way...do you think she can hear us?'_

'_I don't think so...this rooms' packed and we're on opposite sides...'_

'_Then why's she starin'?'_

She smirked as she turned away – her enhanced hearing coming in value at times. The girls were just gossiping amongst themselves but she giggled as someone else noticed the infatuation between them. So she wasn't the only one that noticed it – neither was Lance. She'd have to do something about it and quick – the coven couldn't find out about her little...dilemma. It wouldn't be accepted in her world.

"Here they come," Lance whispered into her ear, a chuckle to his tone. He had obviously heard what the two girls' were saying and his eyes were glued to the brunette. Sending her a wink, he turned his attention back to Lilly – her form slightly rigid. She was never nervous when it came to meeting people it was only a factor when her heart got involved. She didn't think she still had one but she did; it just mattered only when she used it.

"His eyes continuously flicker...he's looking for something," she observed, leaning back on one leg and observing the three boys. They were brothers – that much was clear but she could see the differences. Their auras were strikingly different. The eldest she presumed, was more blue and white, relating to a calmness and knowledge. The youngest was pure white; it was almost blinding her. She didn't know of someone that could be of such a pure nature yet he was standing before her. Joes' though, Joes' was all red and white – emotional.

"I'd say he found it," he smirked, watching as the boys' eyes widened as he saw Lillian. Stepping back, he pushed the girl forth, holding back the rest of the people in the line. He knew that Lilly only needed one more meeting and then the infatuation would be gone or else she'd make it be gone. The coven wouldn't accept the _thing_ between them and he knew that Lilly didn't want to upset the coven – not in her position.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin," the eldest extended his hand, smiling at the pretty blonde. He knew this was the girl that Joe seemed to be staring at throughout the entire concert and he tried his best to be subtle. The girl seemed normal enough – she wasn't screaming or ripping their hair out.

"Lillian," she smiled, shaking his offered hand. Her eyes were glued to Joes' as they widened in realization – he had just learnt her name.

"Nick," the youngest waved shyly, ruffling his curls. He could see something happening between Joe and the girl and he didn't know what to do. The other guy was holding back the fans and he was finally able to breathe for abit. He nodded to the man in thanks – getting a wink back.

"Are you going to introduce yourself J-"

"We've met Kev...she ran into me," Joe murmured, smiling towards the blonde. He never thought he'd see her again and then she turned up at one concert. He was thrilled and nervous all at the same time. There was something about her that he couldn't get out of his skin.

"Sorry 'bout that...it was just a game I was playing..." she blushed slightly, sending a look over her shoulder. She was taking too long and she could feel the hunger rising. She needed to leave soon or else she'd reveal herself.

"You run haywire through the streets just for the fun of it?" he asked incredulously, cocking an eyebrow at the girl. She wasn't what he expected of her at all – she was completely different. She stood out from the crowd around them; whether it was her clothes or just her, he didn't know.

"No...I get _him..."_ she stated, jerking her head towards the well-built blonde blocking the others off for them. Her grin only widened as she saw the brothers peer around her, wondering what the two were up too. "...all riled up just for the fun of it."

"That got you running through the streets because..." Nick prodded, taking a liking towards the girl. She was completely different from the other screaming fans around them that he didn't really know how to take her. There was just something about her.

"That's a secret I'll never tell," she taunted lightly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her skin was beginning to crawl with want for the people around her – she needed to get out. She could feel Lances' eyes on her and she knew he knew. They needed to get out and feed; they wouldn't do any good to anyone if they stayed there.

"Lillian, time to go," Lance stated, gripping her elbow tightly. He didn't mean to take his hunger out on her but he was losing control. They needed to get out of the crowded place before they both lost control.

"Right," she nodded, turning on her heel. She forgot all about the boys' behind her as she felt her eyes shift – she was losing it. Her self-restraint only got her so far before she completely lost control and she was so close to losing it.

"Wait! Just...wait!" Joe shouted, running after her. He saw the way that the man gripped her elbow almost possessively and he ignored the anger that rose in his chest. He barely knew the girl; he wasn't falling for her.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head as she turned to look towards him.

"You um...you...here," he said, thrusting a small black object into her hands. He ducked his head as he felt her look at the phone – furrowing her brows. "Could you...could you put your number in?"

Biting her lip, she looked questioningly towards Lance; she didn't know what to do. Her obsession was supposedly over and she knew that it wouldn't do either of them any good if she kept the contact alive but, she couldn't deny him. She couldn't deny him when he was looking at her like that.

She could hear the blood pumping through his veins and she licked her lips enticingly. Stepping closer to the boy, she closed her eyes and sighed softly – relishing in the feel of his aura. She could already hear his screams as she bit into his neck. The quick pop of bone as she swiftly br-

"Lillian...answer the boy," Lance growled into her ear, jolting her from her thoughts. He could see the want brimming beneath her skin and he had to get her out of there. Her eyes were blinking between yellow and their normal blue.

"Here," she murmured, quickly placing her number into the phone. She knew what she was doing would only hurt them both in the end but she didn't care. He was under her skin, crawling within her veins – he was everywhere around her.

"I'll call you," he smiled brilliantly, running back to his brothers. He tried to hide his flaming cheeks from his brothers but he knew they soon them. He'd be questioned about what he just did when they were alone but for now, he could just relish in the feeling. The girl was under his skin and he knew that she wouldn't leave. Atleast now he had a way to contact her.

* * *

**_Here's another chapter...hopefully you guys like it??_**

**_Read and review!!_**

**_Luvya_**

**_:)_**


	3. Just A Warning

_Breath. It really was a strange thing. One tangible device that kept humanity alive. My senses had heightened but I had lost it – I didn't need __**that.**__ My world was different now. Breathing didn't matter; my body was suited without it. _

_My heart didn't beat. My blood didn't run cold or hot. I didn't feel the change of weather. Everything was harsher now. Colours were more bright – even in the darkness. I could see their reflections flickering in the water, wavering just out of reach. I hadn't seen the sun for over a century. Darkness was my blanket and my only friend sometimes._

_It's a different feeling – power. I could feel it underneath my skin; calling for me to use it. Supposedly, because we had the strength to do so – we needed to kill humans. Drain them dry. It was interesting to play the game; just a simple cat and mouse re-match. They run...we hunt. It was all just a game. It was all just a challenge waiting to be taken up. _

_I still remember my first kill – the pounding of the young boys' heart ringing in my ears. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I could hear his pants through the door. The boy hadn't run far enough. The boy hadn't gotten away. Ripping the door away, my gaze dropped to the little boy curled into a ball. _

_I trailed a finger along his cheek, tracing the tears that were leaking through his gaze. I could hear his heartbeat. I could hear his thoughts. The smell of fear creeped through my nose and I inhaled deeply. Bending lower, I bend his head back – smiling as the boy released a whimper of pain. _

_My teeth sunk through his flesh – piercing the skin. My hand covered his mouth, muffling his screams. It was painful; I made sure of it. I wanted the little boy to feel every bit of the life I now lead – everything I'd miss out on. I wanted to take away his life, just as mine had been stolen. _

**With every moment passing by  
With every tear and every sigh  
With all the feelings inside my heart  
With times together and times apart  
With everything that has been shared  
With times of feeling shy and scared  
With every happy, every sad  
With all the moments that we've had  
With every loss, every win  
With every single place we've been  
With every day and every night  
With all the times that we did fight  
With all the times that we've enjoyed  
With times that we have been annoyed  
And when I thought that you did care  
I turned and there was no one there  
The feeling of emptiness inside  
The times of not caring that I denied  
****The times I wished that you were still there  
But loneliness I truly fear  
I know I'll make it through some day  
Someone better will come my way  
To love me, hold me, draw me near  
Support me, comfort and calm my fears  
To love me with all their heart  
To make that vow to never part  
To share his life with me forever  
For an eternity together.**

_**- Jada Grabis**_

* * *

_  
_"The boys' just as infatuated," he stated, leaning against the wall behind him. The darkness had come again and it was time for the coven to come back. It was just the two of them in the house and he could tell the difference – something was missing.

"I only touched him once," she responded, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know why they were like they were but, she didn't know if she minded it or not. Joe was making her feel more alive than she had in a long time – he was making her believe again.

"You have to end it," Lance ordered, glancing towards the blonde. He knew what she was feeling – he could feel it in the air. It wasn't your average lust; there was something else in it entirely. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something else there.

"I don't _have _to do anything Lancastor – you don't own me...not anymore," she retorted, growling softly at the demand. She hated to be ordered around. She hated that he was older. She hated that she lived in a world where she still had to listen to her elders.

"You'll end up only hurting him Lillian – this is why we stay away from _them_," he snarled, his shoulders tensing. She was always stubborn when it came to orders but he had to get it through to her. She couldn't have a relationship with a human; it would never work. Vampires believed in different things when it came to lust – it was never mistaken for love.

"There's nothing there to hurt...I know what I'm doing," Lilly mumbled defensively, dropping her gaze. She knew he was right but so was she – they weren't anything. There was nothing there to break. There was nothing there to shatter. He hadn't even called.

"Hearts' aren't toys Lillian, don't play with them," he instructed, turning his gaze to the opening door. He'd leave their conversation between them – no one else needed to know. Lillian was older; older than some of the rest of the coven but she still made mistakes. He just didn't know if this was a mistake or a good thing.

* * *

The wind picked up – howling in his ears. His hair whipped infront of his face; the ends burning slightly at their touch. It was just a walk; a casual walk. He didn't need anyone else with him despite what his brothers' protested. He just needed to think. He couldn't think when he was surrounded by everyone. He could barely breathe.

The girl...she had done something to him. She invaded his thoughts, crawled under his skin – echoed in his mind. He remembered her, the feel of her; it was only a touch. He couldn't believe that such a girl had gotten him so torn up. He wasn't supposed to feel like he was. He wasn't supposed to be so...infatuated.

"Did think I'd see you out here alone," a voice broke through, startling the boy. His feet stopped and his body turned.

"I do get free every once in a while," he smiled, stepping closer to the girl. She was in his thoughts and he was thankful that he had seen her – maybe another touch would cure him.

"Must be hard," she stated, stepping back. He couldn't get too close – she was out there for a reason. He wasn't supposed to be on her ground.

"Screaming fans? It's a rush," he shrugged, furrowing his brows. He didn't know why she stepped back but he pushed his luck again. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl but he was attracted to her.

"It's something you wish to escape from sometimes though..." she murmured, looking down. She had seen the flash of attraction through his eyes and she bit her lip – she didn't know if she could deny him. She was just as much attracted to him as he was to her.

"Sometimes it gets alittle too much but it's the price we pay to be out there – I wouldn't trade it for anything," he answered truthfully, gazing at the girl. He didn't know where her insight came from but he had a feeling about her. She understood him more than anyone else did and it was slightly scary.

"I better get going," she muttered, her head tilting to the side as if listening for something. The pull was becoming even harder to ignore and she needed to leave before she took him. She hadn't fed for a couple of days and her self-control around him lessened every so often. She didn't know if she could stop herself if he stepped any closer.

"You have to go?" he questioned quietly, his voice breaking through the steady night. He didn't want her to leave – not just yet. He liked being in her presence, she set a calm over him that no one else did.

"Um...I kind of hav...I ki-"

"Cause we could just walk..."

She studied him – his eyes large and imploring. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't lead him on. Things would become difficult soon enough when they got in too deep – her self-control wasn't what it used to be. She could feel his lust seeping through her skin and she couldn't resist. "Walk away..." she nodded, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets and stepping forth. She'd give him the time of day in hopes the infatuation would fade.

They walked in silence. It was nice – peaceful even. They were left to their thoughts but in the presence of company. They couldn't read each others' minds but they knew what the other was feeling.

"I really should get going..." Her control was slipping – her eyes were sinking into yellow. His closeness was pulling her over the edge and she needed to get away. She needed to run before she revealed what she truly was.

"Lilly...wait," he called, gripping her wrist. He froze at her cold skin, his grip only tightening. He didn't know she was that cold – he forgot that it was night and the air cooled ever-so-slightly. Pulling off his jacket, he slipped it over her shoulders; smiling as she ducked her head away from his gaze. She was so shy around him – he liked that about her.

"I really need to leave Joe..." she murmured, pulling away from him. She hugged the jacket closer to her body, breathing in his scent. She didn't really need a reminder of it but she was thankful for the distraction. She needed to concentrate on the jacket rather than him or else she'd do something that they'd both regret.

"You just got here..." he pushed, stepping closer. He didn't get why she was continuously pulling away. He didn't understand why she wouldn't look at him.

"And I need to leave," her voice steeled, snaking through the cold air. She watched as the breath left his lungs – the enticing way his chest fell up and down. She could end it all just now; she could leave him in the ground. She could have her way with him and leave him begging for more before she took his life. She needed to get away from him.

"Lilly...atleast look at me," he pleaded slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets at his side. He didn't know what he was doing but, she couldn't just leave. There was something about her that kept him coming back and he wanted to find out what that was.

Closing her eyes tightly, she breathed in deeply, tilting her head into the wind. She could control herself for a few more minutes. Turning her head, she opened her gaze to meet his and smiled shyly. No one had gotten to her the way he had.

"You really should stay away from me..." she warned, tilting her head as she gazed at him. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stepped back. He had been given fair warning.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever been warned about strangers?" she asked incredulously, stepping even further into the shadows. His jacket was still tightly wrapped around her shoulders but the darkness could conceal anything – especially when you knew how to use it.

"No..." he murmured, squinting his eyes to try to find her in the dark. He had never seen anyone disappear into the darkness just as she had. He ignored the shivers that ran up his arms – there was nothing to be afraid of out there.

"Look it up," she laughed, quickly leaving him alone. Maybe Lancastor was right – he was just as infatuated. She couldn't bring herself to play with him. She couldn't bring herself to give him false hope.

"Lilly?" He stepped forward – cautious of the gravelled ground. He didn't want to trip and fall – not when his brothers barely let him go anywhere alone anymore. He searched everywhere in the crevices of the darkness for her but she was gone. Turning, he walked away – the goosebumps still trailing along his arms.

* * *

**_What do you think? Tell me in reviews!! Lols..._**

**_Please read and review guys! _**

**_Thanks :)_**


End file.
